In this document operator means the entity providing a service of access to a communications network, typically the internet, coupled to a service of access to a multimedia content, in particular video.
This type of operator offers its service and to do this generally provides two items of equipment. A first item of equipment consists of an access gateway to the communications network. It is known to the general public by the English term “box”. Technically it is generally a modem, for example of the ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) type but may be based on other technologies, such as cable networks, optical fibre or other. This modem is coupled to a router that enables connecting several items of equipment thereto. The gateway therefore forms the link between a data communications network on the one hand and a local area network to which the user connects various items of equipment. These items of equipment may be personal computers, smartphones, game consoles, television sets, etc. These gateways enable the user to access an increasing number of services using the communications network. Among the most popular are access to IP (Internet Protocol) telephony and access to television channels broadcast.
Access to television channel broadcast services generally involves a second item of equipment called a decoder (set top box). This item of equipment is used to receive the digital streams that transport the television channels and to reconstitute, from these streams, the audio and video signals for display on a television set.
In addition to this basic television service, the offer of a video on demand (VOD) service is becoming widespread. This offer consists of a content catalogue available on the servers of the operator. This catalogue is accessible to the user on his television set via his decoder. The choice of a particular content causes a request to the servers, which then broadcast the content to the decoder for display on the television set. These operations may be performed using conventional IP network technologies.
However, since this service is charged, the operator generally wishes to have available a high level of control of the contents broadcasting and of the destination thereof. In particular, he wishes to avoid the broadcast content being able to be easily diverted onto a personal computer.